Many monitoring and/or sensing applications use deployed sensors to collect sensory data (e.g., temperature, light, movement, etc.). In certain situations, collection of sensory data from different sensors is coordinated (e.g., in time, distance, quantity, etc.).
In some wireless networks, access points periodically broadcast information to wireless nodes within the access point's cell and/or cluster area. Broadcast information can include timing information.